1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a computer assisted learning system, a storage server that is used for this computer assisted learning system, and computer readable media recording a program that is used in this storage server.
2. Description of the Related Art
A computer assisted learning system between a host computer in an education center that is connected to the Internet and plural personal computers owned by users was disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 9-258645, in which it was also disclosed that not only a personal computer but also a facsimile (FAX) are usable for exchanging questions and answers in this computer assisted learning system.
However, although personal computers and FAX are widely in use, the number of persons who owned these equipment is less and there is such a question that the number of persons who take the computer assisted course of learning of this system is restricted.
An object of this invention is to provide a computer assisted learning system that is capable of allowing more persons to take the computer assisted learning through a network.
Further, another object of this invention is to provide a storage server and a computer readable recording media that records a program used in this storage server for allowing many persons to take the computer assisted learning course easily through a network.
According to this invention, a computer assisted learning system is provided. This computer assisted learning system comprises: a contents server to control voice data and text data of conversation in specific language and a storage server to communicate with a portable terminal through a network; and a terminal device to communicate with the storage server through the network; wherein the storage server includes: an information storage unit to store information; voice data downloading means for downloading voice data of conversation in specific language in the information storage unit from the contents server according to a direction from the portable terminal; voice data sending means for reading the downloaded voice data from the information storage unit and sending to the portable terminal; text data downloading means for downloading a text data of conversation in specific language from the contents server in the information storage unit when it is requested by the terminal device to obtain a specific language conversation text; text data sending means for reading the downloaded text data from the information storage unit and sending to the terminal device; wherein the terminal device includes: requesting means for making the request to obtain a text of conversation in specific language to the storage server; and printing and outputting means for printing and outputting text data when text data of conversation in specific language is received from the storage server.
Further, according to this invention, a storage server is provided for communicating with a contents server that controls voice data and text data of specific language conversation, a portable terminal and a terminal device through a network. This storage server comprises: an information storage unit to store information; voice data downloading means for downloading the voice data of conversation in specific language in the information storage unit from the contents server according to a direction from the portable terminal; voice data sending means for reading the downloaded voice data from the information storage unit and sending to the portable terminal; text data downloading means for downloading the text data of conversation in specific language in the information storage unit from the contents server when it is requested by the terminal device to obtain the text of conversation in specific language; and text data sending means for reading the downloaded text data from the information storage unit and sending to the terminal device.
Further, according to this invention, a storage media storing a program that is readable by a computer which is used as a contents server for communicating with a contents server that controls voice data and text data of specific language conversation, a portable terminal and a terminal device through a network is provided. This program comprises the steps of: storing information in an information storage unit; downloading voice data of conversation in specific language from the contents server in the information storage unit according to a direction from the portable terminal; reading the downloaded voice data from the information storage unit and sending the voice data to the portable terminal; downloading text data of conversation in specific language in the information storage unit from the contents server when it is requested by the terminal device to obtain a text of conversation in specific language; and reading the downloaded text data from the information storage unit and sending to the terminal device.